The Tempest
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: 1st in the End of Days series. Tim McGee has a secret, one that soon will explode and to save two seperate worlds both McGee's human and not so human friends must join forces to stop a secret agency known only as the DFAS.


Ok I know I have three unfinished fics, but I'm writing the two other NCIS fics I have so don't worry they haven't been abandoned. I just couldn't wait to put this up, I'm really gonna have some fun with this one and I hope you guys will enjoy it as well. Please review.

* * *

McGee was bored, there wasn't a case for the team to immerse themselves in, just paperwork and filing. Glancing around him he saw that his team mates and his boss were equally as bored as he was. McGee couldn't help but look at the clock and saw that he had another hour until they were free to leave. For some reason he was reminded of being in high school and waiting desperately for the bell to ring so he could get the hell outta dodge.

He thought about asking if he could go and help Abby out with something but he knew the answer would be no. If one had to be miserable then they all had to be. Sighing he began to type once more about their last case. The only thing that kept him from tearing his hair out in an attempt to stay sane was the prospect of hanging out with his friends all weekend. All that stood between him and an insanely good time was an hour of dead-time.

He glared over at Tony as a paper football hit the side of his head. The older man was feigning innocence and failing at it. McGee said nothing just threw the offending paper in the trash. "So what are you doing this weekend Probie?" Tony asked.

"Hanging out with some friends, not that it's any of your business," McGee replied.

"Oh really, is that like hanging out, hanging out, or are you all going to get online and play World of Warcraft together," Tony teased.

McGee shook his head and grinned "Hanging out, hanging out, most of my friends don't have computers."

He knew he should have just ignored Tony, know the older man's interest was peaked and he would have to humour him for a while.

"No computers, I thought that was mandatory to be your friend," Tony said and Gibbs glanced up at the two wondering why the hell they were talking so much.

He shook his head and tried to ignore Tony as he asked him all manner of questions. "And where did you meet these friends of yours, in a cave perhaps?" the older man asked.

"I've known them since I was ten," McGee said off-handedly. Ziva was now looking at the two of them, trying to see where the conversation was going and whether or not to pick on McGee as well or tell Tony to shut up.

"Wow, you all must be pretty tight," Tony said surprised at how long the group of them had been together.

"You've no idea," McGee mumbled to himself.

Tony grinned "Maybe I'll head over, see what kind of hermits you're hanging out with."

"Not if you don't finish DiNozzo," Gibbs said without looking up.

"On it Boss," Tony said as he spun his chair back towards his computer.

"Trust me Tony, you wouldn't like them anyway," he said with a small smile.

The bullpen was quiet once more except for the sound of typing and the rustling of papers. McGee sighed again, the momentary distraction now gone and once more he was filled with overwhelming boredness.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he glanced around him suspiciously. He felt as if he were being intensely watched by someone or something. It had been happening more and more recently and he was becoming wary that something strange was about to happen. Not the good strange either, he reveled in that kind of strangeness, but the bad strange that was usually followed by unexplained death and destruction.

The feeling passed but he didn't let his guard down for an instant, every muscle in his body tense and ready for a fight. He quickly finished his report and placed it on Gibbs' desk. He was spared the torture of sitting around for another 30 minutes when Gibbs told him to head home.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other is McGee practically ran to the elevator and in an instant had disappeared.

"Someone's excited," Tony said.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said sternly.

"Sorry boss," Tony said quickly.

***

McGee entered his apartment and dumped his things on the floor before going to his bedroom and changing out of his button up shirt in favor of a thin black long sleeved shirt. He ran his hand through his hair, releasing it from the gel that held it slicked back. Satisfied that he looked acceptable with his simple attire and his hair now hanging freely he went over to his door and pressed his hand up against the smooth wood and closed his eyes.

He was happy that he would be able to see his friends for the whole weekend. He hadn't been able to spend much time with them thanks to his unpredictable work schedule. They were impatient and sometimes rowdy bunch and he knew that he would probably be punched a few times for going so long without talking to them. But it wasn't his fault, not that they would care either way.

Opening his eyes he smiled as he looked at his hand pressed up against the door. Quickly he wrenched the door open and stepped out into the dark and twisted world in front of him and was instantly met with a sharp punch to the gut.

McGee chuckled as he doubled over in pain. "Hello to you too," he said.

"You don't call, you don't write, what do you suppose we should do with you?" the man who had punched him asked.

McGee straightened himself and grinned "Get me a drink," he offered.

"That'll work, kill anyone lately?"

"Two days ago, head shot," McGee said as the man threw an arm around his shoulder and guided him to the kitchen area.

"Ooh nice," he said.

"It did the trick," McGee said nonchalantly. "It's good to be here again, I missed you Nix."

"Don't get all sentimental kid, you'll make me throw up," Nix said, his tone dripping with disgust.

McGee just rolled his eyes and took the offered glass of absinthe from his friend. "So where's the rest of the gang?" he asked before taking a sip and letting the strong drink burn it's way down his throat.

The pale red head shrugged as he turned to prepare a drink for himself. "I don't know what the hell do I look like, their keeper?"

"Snippy, snippy," McGee said before taking another sip.

"Smart ass," Nix mumbled and McGee knew it was a compliment.

McGee watched as Nix filled a cracked shot glass with rust and dirt filled water straight from the tap before pouring it over the sugar cube he had placed on a make-shift absinthe spoon.

"I don't even know why you bother with the water, I mean it's not going to kill you if you drink it straight," McGee said, still thankful that Nix had diluted the drink for him.

"Yea and if I do that I'll end up on my ass faster than I can swallow it," Nix said.

"I could have sworn I heard you bragging a few weeks ago about how you could drink anyone under the table," McGee teased.

"I'm a demon, dumbass my tolerance for alcohol isn't THAT high," Nix said.

McGee just shrugged before Nix turned to face him "Oh and Jael is looking for you."

"Why?"

"She wants to kill you," Nix said nonchalantly as he studied his drink for a moment before deciding that it was good enough to drink.

"Shit," McGee grumbled before taking a larger drink of absinthe. "Yea, so here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna tell her you're here, and then sit back as she rips your intestines out through your throat."

He shrugged "Alright bring it, dealing with a pissed off vampress isn't nearly as bad as doing busy work at NCIS."

"That's the spirit," Nix said with a dark grin before picking up the phone.

* * *

I hope I kinda surprised you guys with the fact that Nix is a demon and there is a vampire named Jael that will make her grand and violent entrance in the next chapter. I hope you're intrigued and if McGee seems a bit out of character during the second half...just blame it on the absinthe. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
